My One And Only Love
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Among a Valentine's Day night, Monty Monogram has decided to treat Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to a nice unforgettable date she'll always remember. But with so much unpredictable occurrences happening in the middle of their time together alongside Perry as chaperone and Dr. Doofenshmirtz wandering downtown, will they make it through the night in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**"My One And Only Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Phineas and Ferb whatsoever. I actually discovered a pairing that I really like on the show and I was just urging to do a short multi-chapter story based on two of the characters from the show itself, which is Monty Monogram (which is Major Monogram's son) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (which is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter). I hope everyone of you is impressed! Anyway, here's the story and it may include major Monty/Vanessa fluff later in the chapters, so enjoy! WINNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated... perhaps the most evilest of all places around Danville and not to mention that it had the most weirdest looking building that there ever was. There soon laid a man whose evil experiements were the talk of the town. His projects and evil experiments were the talk of the entire town. Because for Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he was building a reputation...

...he was building a reputation for being one of the worst villains in history. His ray gun and laser beam machines always had the name 'ator' on bottom of everything, and everyone of them was just duds. Of course they would always be duds, because they would always be spoiled by O.W.C.A.'s top agent, Perry The Platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz always had a deep hatred for him. Just for once, his takeover of the whole entire Tri-State arema would just happened for once if Perry never got even involved. But it always fate. He was always expected to lose no matter how things would turn out for him.

But this time, Doofenshmirtz had an idea up his sleeve. He was suddenly drawing new plans to take down Perry The Platypus once and for all. It must be the umpteenth time that he was gonna try to build something evil, and maybe, just maybe that he might find some success. And yet, it was another ray gun to be exact. But what kind of ray gun was it?

"There we go... a little more here... try to color it in..." Doofenshmirtz spoke on as he was busy coloring in his project in which it will finally give him control of the Tri-State area. After a few more scribbles, he finally drew it in. It sorta looked like a frickin' empty Super Soaker on steroids. "Wa-la! I think I got it! The next best thing that will finally take down my nemesis once and for all! Behold the Freezi-nator! This will make every citizen of Danville freeze to death. Why didn't I think of this before? This is amazing!"

Somehow, Heinz was suddenly cut off by his wonderful goth-wearing daughter Vanessa, who was busy going from room to room and just humming a song. Mainly Vanessa would have likely worn her trademark jacket, jeans, and sharp boots, but from the looks of things, she was dressed for a very special occasion. I wonder what this could be exactly? Dr. Doofenshmirtz had to go find out as he went to his daughter's room and saw Vanessa dressed up in such sparkling black formal.

"Vanessa, what's going on?" Doof spoke right to his daughter.

"Dad, did you have to come barge in like that?" Vanessa spoke a bit irritated to her father, "Can't you see I was busy trying to put in my earrings?"

"Earrings? I don't remember you having those in the first place!" Heinz exclaimed. He for once never even saw Vanessa wear some kind of silver going through her ears, "You going to some kind of ball or something?"

"It's not that, Dad..." Vanessa sighed deathly, "I'm just going out with a few friends. It's nothing important."

"So you're just going out with a few friends dressed just like that?" Doof said as he raised his eyebrows at what his daughter was wearing. Her sparkling dress of hers showed her amazing cleavage scrunched up thanks to her dress and the light showed her amazing gleaming legs.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you dad?" Vanessa replied as she crossed her arms right at her father.

"Oh, no... I just feel a little concerned, that's all. You know, me being an evil genius and you just strutting around the city like a floozy, no offense... but I think that it's my opinion that you wear a jacket, so it can prevent you from the cold." Doofenshmirtz said as he went right into her own daughter's closet. Luckily for Vanessa, she rushed right through him and managed to stop his own father from opening the closet.

What was inside there that her father didn't want to see? Was it some kind of dead body? Or maybe full of diamonds? Or perhaps it might be a shrine of the same man that Vanessa had met in that fateful day inside the coffee shop. Could it be? Whatever it was, Vanessa needed to be kept secret.

"NO!" Vanessa exclaimed as she stopped her father. And then quietly, she opened her closet door a little and grabbed her trademark black jacket by herself, "I got it."

"So... are you sure you don't want any money just to keep you occupied for the rest of the night?" Doofenshmirtz added as he brought out his wallet full of cash, "I just don't want you starving."

"Dad, I got it. My friends will afford everything. There's no need." Vanessa sighed as she finally put her earrings on her ears and was headed out for the door, but her father stopped her once more.

"But don't you want your Tampons just in case you don't wanna leave a trail everywhere you go?" Doofenshmirtz added as Vanessa let out a shudder when he mentioned the word 'tampons' around her own daughter, for geez sakes!

"Ugh! Don't say that! I'm going!" Vanessa exclaimed with a shudder as she finally left for the door, which left her own father alone.

"Ummmm... I guess you don't want a baby wipe to take with you then..." Doofenshmirtz sadly muttered to Vanessa, who was nowhere to be seen. "I really gotta learn to be more overprotective..."

As Doofenshmirtz was still flopping around his evil headquarters because of the way he was embarrassing his own daughter through that conversation, back at the O.W.C.A., a man with a white flattop and a nice white mustache was busy talking to one of his lead agents through a TV screen. It seemed that one of the lead agents, Perry The Platypus suffered a nasty cold that he was feeling. The leader of the O.W.C.A., Major Francis Monogram, alongside his trusty intern Carl seemed to speak to him.

"Looks like you're in luck, Agent P. It seems that Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to have taken a day off from the evil activity that he's been planning for quite some time. I'm sorry that you had to be sick. Just remember to take your liquids and get some extra rest for this time of need. Are you sure you don't want my intern Carl to teleport you some soup or something?" Major Monogram said right to Perry, who was chattering in a negative mood, which was certain that he wanted to refuse all those gifts that the O.W.C.A. wanted to give to him, "Well, looks like I respect your decision. Until then, get well soon, Agent P."

Perry nodded right at Major Monogram who signed off. But it was until then, that Perry faked his sickness as he quickly made a nice costume change. This time, he was dressed as some kind of limo driver. Weirdly enough, the limo that Perry seemed to be driving was waiting right at the headquarters. He was perhaps waiting for somebody, which was really kinda strange to be exact.

"Sir, can I have this soup?" Carl said right to the Major, "I haven't ate anything ever since I came to work this morning!"

"Why bother? We can't have it go to waste..." Major Monogram sighed as he went right to the kitchen and grabbed some spoons and bowls.

Meanwhile, Major Monogram's son Monty seemed to walk right into the bathroom and wearing some kind of black formal. His father saw him go right in the bathroom and had a questionable look right in his face.

"Son, I got soup for you if you want some!" Major Monogram spoke right to Monty, who was busy putting on cologne. After all, the smell of cologne turned out to be a real lady-killer to be exact.

"No thanks, Dad. I'll just go get something to eat on my way out." Monty spoke to his father as if he was in a real hurry.

"Way out? Are you going out again?" Major Monogram said a bit sternly to his son.

"Yeah, it's just me and a few friends. They're really cool." Monty replied as he putting on some tasty breath mints. It was just in case that he wanted to make his breath feel like a winter wonderland.

"Monty, I'm a little concerned." Major Monogram replied with a sigh, "Every time you say you're going out with a few friends, I tend to get worried about these 'friends' you meet. I'm certain if I met them, I would show them how cool I am."

"Well, the reason I don't show you my friends is because..." Monty sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want his father to realize that he was dating the enemy's beautiful daughter. Besides, if Francis happened to find out, then Monty wouldn't see her again and that would pretty much devastate him. So he needed to make up an excuse, "...they're shy. So the reason my friends cant meet you is because they're shy. That's why I want them to be ready to meet you. But they're too frozen as of now."

"Oh, I see. Well, even though I don't really like your choice of 'friends', I guess I support everything you say." Major Monogram nodded minorly, "Well, since that you're going out, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I gave you some soup to keep you occupied."

"Dad, I appreciate that. But I'm fine..." Monty replied as he shook his head, trying to pass on the soup, but Major Monogram just decided to pour some soup into a nice thermos and gave it to his son.

"Nonsense, you'll need to have something warm in this breezing cold. And it's my job as a father that you'll take this thermos full of soup just to keep you company." Major Monogram replied once again.

"Thanks, I guess..." Monty responded as he turned the other cheek. "The limo's here. I gotta go."

"Be home right around 11:30. Don't be way too late." The Major smiled right to his son, who was leaving for the door.

"I got it, dad." Monty spoke right back as he shut the door behind him and was on his way.

"Hey, sir... What kind of soup is this?" Carl replied as he was taste testing the soup a bit. He had a bit of a ginger-y taste in his lips.

"I don't really have no idea as a matter of fact. So it's anyone's guess what kinda soup it is..." Major Monogram muttered.

"Is this horse I'm really tasting?" Carl said as he felt such a nervous aftertaste coming through his mouth.

"Could be. Either way, my son is gonna end up drinking a dead horse. And so am I." Major Monogram said to himself as he took a sip of the horsemeat soup as well. This was gonna be one hell of a night for Monty, no doubt about it.

And on the other hand, so was Vanessa.

* * *

**This wasn't very bad to be exact. I think I pulled the first chapter quite okay.**

**But what on earth will our couple be like in the next chapter? And why is Perry faking sickness to be a limo driver just for this special occasion?**

**Make sure you read and review, homies! BAZINGA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"My One And Only Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Phineas and Ferb whatsoever. I actually discovered a pairing that I really like on the show and I was just urging to do a short multi-chapter story based on two of the characters from the show itself, which is Monty Monogram (which is Major Monogram's son) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (which is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter). I hope everyone of you is impressed! Anyway, here's the story and it may include major Monty/Vanessa fluff later in the chapters, so enjoy! WINNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Monty finally went inside of his limo where he saw his good friend and partner Perry The Platypus a.k.a. Agent P right by the wheel.

"So I see you did the fake sickness routine." Monty said to Perry with a smile, "Nice job."

In response, Perry chattered to him in a way that said "Thank you".

"Drive us to Doofenshmirtz's place, Agent P." Monty said right to him as he felt relaxed in his seat. Perry nodded in response as he managed to drive away from the headquarters. Imagine of all the things that Monty was gonna share with the one girl that he loved. It was clear that this relationship that he had with Vanessa was pretty much alike from what Romeo & Juliet shared back. This was pretty much a modern-day version from their standpoint. And Monty couldn't been more proud of it either way.

Meanwhile, back outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa, with her flowing yet sparkling black dress, opened up a compact mirror she brought with her for this special occasion. And to enhance the night, she started putting on her favorite cherry-vanilla lipstick, just in case if her moment with her date was gonna be so much special. She puckered up a bit, making those lips of her just so sweet and tasty.**  
**

"You're definitely gonna get him tonight..." Vanessa said right to her image in the compact mirror as she could hear a limo pull right up to where she was standing.

The daughter of Dr. Doofenshmirtz then saw Agent P or Perry step out of the driver's seat and and started to open the door for Vanessa, so that she could get inside the limo.

"Ohh, thanks Perry. I appreciate you being the driver for us." Vanessa smiled right to Perry as he nodded 'thank you' right to her.

And as Vanessa finally got inside, she was smiling a lot brighter when she saw her date Monty looking very sharp dressed and sitting right next to her.

"I knew you show up." Monty spoke to her with such an interesting tone of voice, but he noticed the jacket Vanessa was wearing with that excellent dress. No offense, it was pretty much a poor fashion choice. "Um, did you forget something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my father made me wear this because he's worried that I might get cold. I'll take it off." Vanessa replied nicely as she decided to tease her date flirtfully by slowly taking off her jacket and showing her those bare, yet smooth shoulders just like the vixen she was. her voice then started to purr very seductively, "You like...?"

"Heh, that's the way I like it." Monty chuckled a bit as Agent P finally started to drive the couple to their first destination. Agent P then adjusted his mirror a bit as he saw Monty's arm just wrap around Vanessa shoulder just for a little bit of cuddling.

"Wow, I hate to admit it, but you look really warm." Vanessa said right to him with such optimism. "You really sure you're not running a fever?"

"No, I'm not running a fever. I guess us Monogram men always have a fuzzy feeling when it comes to women." Monty replied as he rubbed his own neck and letting out a very shy blush, "We couldn't help but being so smitten by women. I think you make me blush a lot when it comes to you."

"Oh you..." Vanessa laughed a bit as she too blushed a bit nervously, yet lovingly.

As Monty and Vanessa were still enjoying their comfortable ride together thanks to Agent P, back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still killing time from writing plans for the Freezi-nator as he just flipping channels on the TV. He looked a little bit annoyed that there was not one thing decent on.

"Aggggh... this is useless. There's nothing on but chick flicks and sad sob stories. What a depressing movie channel somebody made." Doof said feeling a bit disgusted, but realized that the logo for the "Depressing Movie Channel" had shown up on the lower left corner of the TV screen. He was a bit surprised, "Well, I'll be darned. It does actually say 'Depressing Movie Channel'." And then, he took the time to look up as if he was talking to God itself, "Good one..."

And then, a bit of growling sounded right inside Doof's stomach, indicating that he felt a bit hungry to be exact.

"Ahhhhhh, there goes my stomach again. I'll see what's good in the fridge. Odds are I'll starve..." Doofenshmirtz sighed depressingly as he went right inside the fridge and looked for some good food to eat. Unfortunately, the rest of the food looked a little spoiled and rotten, knowing that Doofenshmirtz kept the already eaten food way too long. "Geez, I gotta learn how to eat my food early than to leave it rotten. I'll guess I'll do more shopping in the morning, then..."

All that was in the fridge was pretty much a half-eaten sandwich that was spoiled, alongside spoiled strawberries, spoiled pepper jack cheese, moldy spaghetti, and spoiled french bread. But luckily, there also seemed to be an amount of liquids, which was none other than instant breakfast drinks, Lipton Iced Tea and Pink Lemonade. I guess something to drink oughtta do for now.

"Fine, I'll guess I'll just dine on instant breakfast drinks!" Doofenshmirtz sighed aggressively, "It's not like I'll die of hunger, which isn't my fault because I look like I mal-nourish myself."

Doofenshmirtz then closed the fridge with a pack of chocolate breakfast drinks in his hand as he went back to his television. He popped open the drink and started chugging it down like a drunken hobo. Just feeling the chocolate liquid slosh inside around the evil genius. He then started to flip channels once again as he finally stopped to watch a family sitcom. At least it was a little depressing to watch chick flicks just to kill time.

"Well, at least this won't make me fall asleep..." Doofenshmirtz scowled to the television as the TV father and daughter started talking inside the idiot box. This looked very much like a heart-warming family moment.

_"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always gonna look out for you. You're no longer my little girl. You're a woman now. And I will support everything you do."_ The TV father said right to the pretty daughter.

_"Oh, Daddy... I love you so much!"_ The TV daughter said in response as she hugged her father, which let out an 'Awwww' from the studio audience.

"The feeling is not mutual." Doofenshmirtz said, being annoyed by that little family moment on the TV. That made him change the channel literally. This time, the channel was displaying a nature show which saw a girl zebra just separating from an adult zebra.

_"Sometimes, the daddy zebra must learn to let go from her little one so that she can explore the world itself. It's pretty much a part of the adolescent life."_

"Okay, I'm just being a bit paranoid." Doofenshmirtz replied as he changed the channel once again, but this time, all he could hear was a sports announcer's voice. "This better not be anything crappy."

_"Welcome to the 1st annual Father/Daughter Bowling Tournament sponsored by Prissy Kitty Kat Litter!"_

"Yep. This is crappy." Doofenshmirtz scowled once again as he now started to turn off the TV. It was just him, those instant breakfast drinks and total darkness once again. After a few drinks, his mind started to talk to him once again, "That's alright, I don't need TV. It's just me and my instant breakfast drinks. Nothing's gonna come between me and my drinks."

After a few more drinks, his mind suddenly hit Doofenshmirtz like a fastball. He could remember those crappy programs that he was watching. It definitely reminded him when her daughter Vanessa left his headquarters to go on her 'date'. In Doof's mind, it was like she was walking out on him. Just like a baby bird leaving his nest. This forced Dr. Doofenshmirtz to go right over his overprotective state.

"Oooooh... I really gotta go check on Vanessa so badly. She may be hurt, broken and pretty much pathetic like me!" Doofenshmirtz said with a shudder as he felt his gut cringe like a earthquake. He didn't want to imagine her daughter abandoned and hurt in a broken alley. That would just hurt Doofenshmirtz to the core. Feeling a little cry of squeal inside him, Doofenshmirtz finally got up from his couch, "HOLD ON, VANESSA! DADDY'S COMING!"

Without no time to change any clothes at all, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just covered himself with a baby blue bathrobe, took on some nice slippers and just headed out for the door. But knowing that he forgot something, Doofenshmirtz went back to his coffee table.

"Forgot my Carnation." Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke on as he grabbed his Carnation Instant Breakfast drinks and finally headed out for the door.

* * *

**Oh, man... I can only hope that Doofenshmirtz is gonna drive all the way through Danville looking for her. Either way, looking for her just wearing a bathrobe is gonna be amusing and interesting to see next chapter!**

**Until then, read and review! BAZINGA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"My One And Only Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Phineas and Ferb whatsoever. I actually discovered a pairing that I really like on the show and I was just urging to do a short multi-chapter story based on two of the characters from the show itself, which is Monty Monogram (which is Major Monogram's son) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (which is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter). I hope everyone of you is impressed! Anyway, here's the story and it may include major Monty/Vanessa fluff later in the chapters, so enjoy! WINNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, complete with bandrobe and a six pack of Carnation Instant Breakfast Drinks in hand, tried desperately to find his keys in the garage.

"Ugh, where in the heck did I leave my keys?" Doofenshmirtz said as he opened every cabinet that there ever was inside the garage, but all there were was wrenches. "Nope, not there!"

He tried opening another cabinet, but it just seemed to be rows of rubber ducks. Who in their right frickin' mind keeps rubber ducks in a wrench cabinet? Definitely not Doofenshmirtz. Perhaps Perry might have snuck in here twice before, threw all the wrenches and stuffed thousands of rubber ducks as a joke. Doof wasn't amused one bit.

"I really gotta learn to safeguard my cabinets..." Doof said with a stressful sigh. He can't remember where he put his keys for once! Maybe somebody was renovating his garage. Couldn't it have been his robot confidant Norm? Couldn't be... Maybe it just be his daughter Vanessa for once. Definitely not. Besides, Vanessa was the only thing he was worried about.

"Agh! I can't seem to find them! Stupid son of a-" Doofenshmirtz muttered angrily as his rage forced the evil genius to punch a metal cabinet door. Sorry to say, it really hurt his fist a whole lot.

As he did, a set of keys fell right on Doofenshmirtz, conking him right on top of his head. It seemed that his scooter keys laid on top of the cabinet where he laid out his perfect rack of lab coats.

"OW! That really hurt!" Doofenshmirtz yelped as he held the top of his head in pain because of the keys falling. But at least he found his keys so that was a good sign. "Hey, I found them. Nice!"

Doofenshmirtz finally found his keys and approached his trusty scooter. The scooter was Doofenshmirtz's Batmobile, his own General Lee, except that it was two wheels. He didn't mind driving a four-wheeled vehicle, but he was more comfortable with a two-wheeled cycle.

"I'm coming, Vanessa! Don't worry!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he turned on the engine nicely...

...but the biggest disappointment to him was that it wouldn't start. The battery was just dead like Doofenshmirtz's life. The evil genius felt so much mad.

"Awww, come on! It just had to die out on me like that? Stupid piece of worthless toilet crap!" Doofenshmirtz yelled out in anger as he started to kick his scooter with rage, but to only realize that the hard metal of his scooter caused Doof's toe to stub a bit. "AGGGGGH! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Knowing that riding his scooter was a bit useless, Doofenshmirtz had no choice but to walk through the entire town.

"Looks like I'm gonna have no choice but to walk outside..." Doofenshmirtz replied as he opened the garage door. To imagine that he was gonna go out walking with nothing on but his slippers, his heart boxers and a baby blue bathrobe. "Maybe it won't be that cold."

As soon as he stepped outside, he could feel the huge cold wind just shiver him from head to toe.

"Okay, I w-w-was wrong. It is that cold..." Doofenshmirtz said with a stuttering shiver, "B-b-but at least it w-w-won't be that b-b-bad..."

Doofenshmirtz finally left his headquarters, but soon realized that he forgot something. His good but yet tasty breakfast drinks. So he had no choice but to go back and get them.

"Ughh... I gotta strap you to my chest next time..." Doofenshmirtz said to his own pack of breakfast drinks as he soon headed out through the garage door and outside. This was gonna be a cold, yet hard painful journey for Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself.

Meanwhile, right inside the limousine where Agent P was driving, both Monty and Vanessa were still sharing a very quiet yet comfortable conversation.

"You really got that scar in your knee when you were 11? That's so hardcore." Vanessa replied as he was checking out Monty's horrible scar on his knee that almost went throughout his whole kneecap.

"Yeah, I was doing motocross at the time and I was racing with my dad. Somehow, my bike went outta control and I skidded my knee a little on a sharp rock. It was bleeding a lot, but luckily I didn't cry. Nothing but minor pain and such." Monty responded as he rolled down his fabric, hiding the scar from Vanessa.

"That's really tough coming from you. I like that." Vanessa smiled right onto him as Monty seemed to blush once again. Why not? He couldn't help but do that. Somehow, he then noticed the limousine stop. Monty then looked right out the window and looked right at their destination.

"Looks like we stopped." Monty responded as Agent P got out of the car and went to the backseat door, so that he can let Monty and Vanessa out of the limo. It seemed that the limo had stopped to a nice fancy French restaurant. It was called Le France (pronounced Frand-say) and it was definitely the most romantic establishment there ever was in this town. Pretty much packed around Valentine's Day. Better of all, it had a very nice balcony for that extra occasion so that couples can dine to the light of the moon. This was extra romantic.

Monty soon stepped out of the limo and extended his hand to Vanessa in which she grabbed it and was lifted up on her own two feet.

"My... what a gentleman." Vanessa said to him in her vixen-like form.

"My pleasure." Monty smiled right to her as he felt her soft creamy-like hand touch his. This was nice. The two finally entered the restaurant and there came a french waiter.

"Ah, you two are dressed to prepare. I like that. Reservation please?" The French waiter said right to them.

"Yeah. Name's Monogram." Monty smiled right to the waiter as he checked his reservation list.

"Ah, you must be Major Monogram's son, no?" The French waiter replied once again as he still double checked his list, "You're definitely on there. You have balcony, yes?"

"Yep. Take us there please?" Monty said a bit politely to the waiter.

"Will do. Please follow me, oui." The waiter replied as both Monty and Vanessa soon followed him waaaay upstairs while passing a few guests on the way. When the couple finally got upstairs, they saw an empty table right next to the outside window where the huge moon can shine on both of them. Right on the table cloth appeared to be a sign that said, 'Reserved for M. Monogram and V. Doofenshmirtz'. Vanessa on the other hand, felt so much impressed.

"Wow, I can't believe you reserved a table for us." Vanessa said in just astonishment.

"You must be lucky, yes?" The french waiter spoke to her as the couple finally took their seats, "I shall get a waiter for your drinks, yes?"

"Oh, no... we're good. Perry's got it covered for us." Monty said just stepping in, "You can just bring us the menus though."

"Ah, but of course." The waiter said to both of them as he went downstairs.

After that, Agent P or Perry brought out a bunch of vanilla-scented candles from his pocket fur, lit them up and the scent of the vanilla-scented candles both came up the noses of both Monty and Vanessa. Next, Perry then pulled out a bottle of Sparkling Grape Juice from his fur as he poured it in the two wineglasses that was served to the couple. And to add amazement, Perry pulled something out of his pocket fur and there was a violin, in which he played a perfect rendition of Journey's "Faithfully". It was perhaps Vanessa's favorite song, according to Monty himself.

"Mmmmmm... you even remember my favorite song. I dig that in you." Vanessa smiled devilishly right at him as she took a sip of her glass full of sparkling grape juice.

"Indeed, and sooner or later... were about to dig in. This is gonna be something else, I can guarantee you that." Monty smiled right onto her as they could feel the moon's light shining on both of them.

However, someone else who wasn't shining one bit was Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself. He was still looking for Vanessa while walking down a very cold sidewalk.

"Vanessa? Vanessa, where are you?" Doofenshmirtz shouted out as the cold wind started to get to him in a very blistering mood, "G-G-G-Geez, when did Valentine's Day feel like a f-f-frozen hell? I swear if it keeps blowing all over me, my b-b-b-balls are gonna s-s-s-shrink!"

As Doofenshmirtz pretty much walked a good block, he was soon approached by a thug dressed in black. Not to mention that he looked kinda black himself.

"Okay, sucka. Gimme all your money and I might as well not hurt ya!" The thug exclaimed as he grabbed Doofenshmirtz right by the bathrobe.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about? I don't h-h-have any money!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he kept on shivering again, "All I got me is these breakfast drinks with me! I need it to keep me going! Gotta get my calcium!"

"Well, you gotta give me something, sucka!" The thug exclaimed as he shrugged a fist right through Doof's face.

"Sucka? What's that, some k-k-kind of parrot?" Doofenshmirtz spoke and shivered right to the thug, looking very confused.

"What? You trying to make fun of my gangsta lingo, sucka?" The thug responded right to Doofenshmirtz just clenching his bathrobe even harder.

"No no. It's okay. I'm down with the hood. If you let me down, I'll show you how I do it in the hood. I'll persuade you with my communication of what you call 'gangstas'." Doofenshmirtz smiled nervously as his words forced the thug to finally let go of the scared, yet cold evil genius.

"Okay. But after that, you gotta give me something, even if I have to beat it out of yo skinny ass, ya sucka." The thug threatened him a bit lightly.

With this, Doofenshmirtz then crossed his arms just like a rapper ever should and showed the gangsta what for.

"Yo yo yo yo, I'm Doofensmirtz and I'm an evil genius. I like cakes and machines and barfing and-"

But all it was is a trick from Doofenshmirtz. Despite the fact that he couldn't rap, Doof found the perfect way to escape by turning back against the thug and running off. Hard to believe he was a good runner with bunny slippers, although Vanessa was a very fast runner than his evil dad.

"Aww no he didn't! You get yo ass back here sucka before I make a steak out of yo insides!" The thug shouted out at Dr. Doofensmirtz as he now started to chase him down through the entire sidewalk.

"Agh! Curse my damn bunny feet!" Doofenshmirtz cried out angrily as he was being chased like a mouse being chased by a bandana wearing cat just dressed in black, except that he was black, mean and just so frickin' rough. The search for Vanessa was now gonna get crappier as it was.

* * *

**Man, Doofenshmirtz being chased around by some kind of gang member. Couldn't it get any worse next chapter?  
**

**For Monty and Vanessa, what kind of romantic tricks will Perry have in his sleeve next chapter as well?**

**Answers shall be revealed after you read and review! SHMAO-ZOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"My One And Only Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Phineas and Ferb whatsoever. I actually discovered a pairing that I really like on the show and I was just urging to do a short multi-chapter story based on two of the characters from the show itself, which is Monty Monogram (which is Major Monogram's son) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (which is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter). I hope everyone of you is impressed! Anyway, here's the story and it may include major Monty/Vanessa fluff later in the chapters, so enjoy! WINNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

This has now become a worst case scenario for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As if walking in the cold with just a bathrobe, slippers and a six pack of breakfast drinks in hand wasn't bad enough, having to be chased by a gangsta dressed in all black looking very well-built and threatening. Doofenshmirtz wonders how long he was gonna run with those bunny slippers of his.

"Aw, come on! Don't you want a nice tasty breakfast drink so that we can be even?" Doofenshmirtz shouted right at the thug as he was still running like hell. Actually, make that an entire fire of hell just waiting to burn Doofenshmirtz's ass to a crisp.

"Hell no, breakfast drinks give me gas. Why do I want gas when I can be busy kickin' yo ass? I like that better!" The thug shouted right back at him as he increased his speed.

"Darn it! I always thought that would work. These things usually help me out!" Doofenshmirtz replied as he took a look at his bottled breakfast drink. He miraculously held the six pack of breakfast drinks by his chin, managed to twist the cap and drank it all the way down his skinny throat. "Man, that's good."

But then, did he realize that his struggling to open the drink resulting in him losing great speed. The thug was now catching up to him by a hair. Doofenshmirtz freaked out a bit and started to pace up a bit. It sure as hell didn't lose the thug, but at least it lowered his odds from having his innards being fried up like dried Asian noodles.

Meanwhile, back at Le France, the waiter had suddenly gave the menus to both Monty and Vanessa while Perry or Agent P was still playing a very impressive violin rendition of Journey's "Faithfully". Heck, even the waiter was generous enough to even tip Perry a nice 20 bucks. Monty was thinking on what to dine on and such.

"So Vanessa, what do you plan on having? I'm thinking about getting the Chicken Cacciatore. How about you?" Monty said to her as his eyes were fixated on the menu itself.

"I can't really decide as a matter of fact..." Vanessa replied as she was looking around on what to order, "All of them look so french and they just look so good."

"Well, take all the time that you need. I don't mind one bit." Monty replied pleasingly as Vanessa sudden;y made up her choice.

"I guess I'll have the same thing as you're having." She insisted as she set aside her menu for a little while and looked over to her date, "You have any idea for dessert?"

"No idea." Monty replied as he also passed on his menu.

But suddenly, both Monty and Vanessa somehow heard a scream outside, which was pretty much Dr. Doofenshmirtz running around a block while the thug was still on his tail. This was a little bit embarrassing to be exact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH! Curse my bloody feet!" Doofenshmirtz shouted out as Vanessa felt an ounce of shame as she hid her face far away from him.

"Not as much your face is gonna be when I thrash it, sucka!" The thug shouted at him once again as he was just pacing and pacing just to catch the cowardly evil genius. Clueless, Monty looked right to his date, who was still embarrassed that she saw her father in a bathrobe and slippers just running like the Flash himself.

"Was that your father in his bathrobe?" Monty replied as he raised a suspicious yet clueless eyebrow at Vanessa.

"Yeah, it definitely was..." Vanessa said with an embarassed gulp, "On second thought, I'll have dessert. At least I can try to eat away the thoughts of my half-naked dad..."

As Vanessa was still ashamed because she now saw the images of his half-naked dad, the waiter approached him with a notepad in his hand.

"Okay, shall I take your order, no?" The waiter spoke to the couple with a pen in his hand.

"You wanna take this, Vanessa?" Monty replied to his date.

"No thanks, my eyes are still blind because of the thought that my father is still running around with skivvies." Vanessa said to him as she passed on from taking her order. So it looks like Monty was gonna do it himself.

"Okay, then..." Monty replied back as he looked right at the French waiter, "You think you can give me and my lady some of your nice delicious Chicken Cacciatores?"

"Hmmmm, I will see what I can do, no? Are you also interested in our dessert? Tonight's special is our special deep-fried banana split. We deep fry the bananas in which we drizzle them with nice dark chocolate. Then it is smothered with some irresistable Chocolate gelato, which commences with french vanilla whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and a nice cherry on top." The french waiter nodded.

"Sounds good. Bring two of those." Monty smiled reassuringly as he gave the waiter their menus back.

"Will do." the french waiter nodded once again as he then saw Perry with his violin still at hand, "Um, does your little platypus friend want anything?"

"Oh, no... he's good. But thanks though." Monty spoke right to the waiter again as he finally left with the menus in hand. He then looked right at Vanessa, "So how are you feeling right now."

"Like I passed the kidney stone the size of my father..." Vanessa said with a tiredsome tone. At least some nice dessert will be enough to clean off the image of her half-naked evil genius of a father...

...who was still being chased block after block by the large nasty black thug.

"Get back here, crinkle-neck!" The gangsta shouted right at Doofenshmirtz, who was nearly losing speed as it was from running too many blocks in this city.

"Come on, at least give me a break to rest!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he just wanted to cry mercy from the already-running gangsta. Knowing that it was helpless, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had to think up a desperate plan B. So without any time to think, Doofenshmirtz grabbed one of the breakfast drinks he was carrying alongside him. He gave the good bottle a nice furious shake. He was shaking so hard that it was the kind of rattling anyone could feel during a huge earthquake. With the breakfast shake already foaming up, he started to aim right at the running gangsta.

"You can't run from me, sucka!" The gangsta exclaimed as he now sprinting right at Dr. Doofenshmirtz furiously, but little did he know that this little chase was gonna stop indefinitely.

"Yeah, but let's see you run from this!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed angrily as he let open the bottle cap, and just like a firehose...

...he blasted the gangsta with a double dose of chocolate liquid. It was so roaring like a tsunami or a typhoon blasting a human right away from this earth instantly.

"PWWWWWA!" The thug in black shouted in pain as he was spitting out the chocolate liquid that was being blasted right on his face. "Oh, damn! Not on the face! I'm lactose intolerant, sucka! STOP!"

"Yeah, how do you like the taste of chocolate and hell combined?" Doofenshmirtz taunted right at the chocolate-drenched thug, "No one messes with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his soon takeover of the Tri-State Area!"

"Agh! Agh! Okay, I give up! I give up!" The gangsta yelled out in mercy, finally giving up. "Just quit blasting me and I'll go!"

As soon as Doofenshmirtz finally stopped blasting chocolate liquid at the thug, the gangsta finally took off and left running for his life.

"That's right! No one messes with the Doofinator!" Doofenshmirtz yelled out in victory, "That's how I roll in my hood! Ha-ha!"

Doofenshmirtz took his moment to taunt in victory, before he realized that he was absolutely lost somewhere in the city. But he wasn't alone however, it seems that the chase between him and the gangsta led him somewhere around the Danville Zoo, which was packed with an amount of customers around the middle of this Valentine's Day night.

"Ohhhhh, great. Now I'm in an animal-shaped hell..." Doofenshmirtz angrily sighed, "Maybe Vanessa will be around here in this zoo somewhere. Let's hope a gorilla doesn't break out and maul her. I can just imagine her guts being used as a cigarette right now..."

Knowing that he felt a bit uncomfortable being in a zoo being dressed in his bathrobe, shorts and bunny slippers, Doofenshmirtz had no choice but to look around to see if Vanessa was safe. Otherwise, this wasn't gonna be very easy.

* * *

**Heck, I don't know how it would get any worse for Doofenshmirtz. Will it be this worse than Dr. Doofenshmirtz will ever imagine? Will Vanessa actually erase the image of his bathrobe wearing father out on the streets? Find out until next chapter after you read and review! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"My One And Only Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Phineas and Ferb whatsoever, nor do I own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or it's characters. Just a little heads up I thought I give ya.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Danville Zoo. Full of lions, tigers, bears, birds, snakes, horses, and a somewhat skinny, yet fat evil genius in nothing but his bathrobe, underwear and bunny slippers kept on walking throughout the whole entire zoo just trying to find his daughter who Doofenshmirtz was worried about.

"Hmmmm, I'm at a zoo, so I figure it's easier to see Vanessa somewhere in a dump like this..." Doofensmirtz added to himself as his appearance started to disturb the little kids who were walking right by him. The rest of the scared little kids were hiding right behind their moms and dads just to at least save the embarrassment. Doofenshmirtz noticed the kids running around because of the strange sight of the evil doctor himself. He looked a bit puzzled, "Hmmmmm, I guess somebody mustve been put down I assume."

But then, out of nowhere, an employee from the park came up to Doofenshmirtz, looking very upset.

"Dude, what in the shniz-niz is wrong with you?" The employee said right to the evil doctor. He had kind of a surfer guy accent to be exact.

"I'm trying to find my daughter, that's what I'm doing! What gives you the right to ask a messed-up question like that to me?" Doofenshmirtz spoke back to the employee with his arms folded.

"Well, for starters dude, you're scaring the rest of the kids out of the park with your type of girly clothing, man!" The zoo worker exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me for having to go out in public with a bathrobe! I always do that when I get up in the morning and have my morning joe before I take on my nemesis, Perry The Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz explained clearly, "But if it bothers you, I'll just leave my robe closed, how's that?"

"It still aint gonna help, dude!" The worker angrily said to Doof once again, "Besides, you know darn well you need a shirt and shoes if you wanna enter the zoo. Bathrobs and boxers don't roll with me, dude!"

"Oh, come on! It'll only take a second! I just want to see if my daughter's here, because I'm just so worried about her safety. You know, I always get the feeling that she may be hurt or killed. It was pretty much from that depressing family show that I've been watching about the daughter and the father and they share a somber moment-" Doof replied before the zoo worker cut him off.

"Bro, I hardly care about your problems other than mine..." The Zoo dude spoke once again, not even buying Doofenshmirtz' sympathy. "Not also that, but you can't be in the zoo anyway since you need a ticket to get in."

"C'mon! That isn't right. I don't even like the zoo as far as I'm concerned!" Doof chuckled a bit before he saw something far behind the zoo dude.

It just happened to be a mysterious figure with a black jacket, black pants and pretty much black boots. Not to mention, that hair looked very similar to his daughter! Could Vanessa actually be here in the zoo? Not likely, but he needed to find out for sure as the figure walked right in the crocodile section. So Doof needed a distraction of some sorts.

"I know it's a bit uncomfortable, but let me- Oh no, some little brat's feeding the bears with a hotdog!" Doof shouted out as he pointed right at the bears section of the zoo.

"Whoa! Where, dude?" The employee exclaimed in shock as he looked around, only to see that there was no kid with no hotdog in hand. Basically, it was more like a guy in a bear costume selling hotdogs to kids. "Dude, that's just a bear giving out hot dogs. What are ya, deaf-"

But when the dude looked right back, he saw Doofenshmirtz running right toward the crocodile part of the zoo. Of course, it was amusing to see Doofenshmirtz run in his bunny slippers just for the heck of it.

"Son of a surfboard, the dude took off!" The dude scowled a little seeing the evil doctor run right to the crocodile aisle. Seeing this as an insult to him, the zookeeper picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke right through the speaker, "I got a soon-to-be disturbance coming at the crocodile area. Yes, it's an oddly shaped evil genius with a girl's bathrobe and bunny slippers. We need help as we can of restraining him. And yes, I'll have extra pickles on my hamburger, bra! I love those! But get here as you can, later bro."

As the dude signed off, he had no choice but to chase Doofenshmirtz on foot.

Meanwhile, back at Le France, both Monty and Vanessa were busy having a conversation while they were both having their pastas as right now, Perry was now performing a very slow rendition of "Strangers in The Night" in violin.

"I tell ya, I'm really enjoying the breeze here..." Monty replied with a smile as he could feel the cool air just blow a little strand of Vanessa's hair.

"I could say the same thing." Vanessa said as she was just playing around her spicy Chicken Cacciatore with her fork. "So I can see you brought the dead horse soup that your father made..."

"Yeah, it's really his thing. The first thing about my dad is whether he sees either a horse and a bull, it's gonna end up right in his plate." Monty sighed minorly as he scooped up some of the tasty pasta and sent it lodging in his mouth, "He then chops up the dead animal and puts in some kind of soup, only to garnish it with garlic."

"Weird, you never told me your father was some sort of hunter..." Vanessa said with some sort of optimism.

"Well, he used to be but now, he just doesn't. Maybe it was really a change of heart." Monty said as he now took a sip of his drink. "He gave up being a hunter so that he can help animals in the fight of evil. Couldn't be proud of him."

"So what are you gonna do about that dead horse soup you keep in your thermos?" Vanessa responded with her mouth full a little bit.

"The only thing I should've done..." Monty said with a little smile as he opened up the thermos, got a whiff of that funky smell and just threw the entire liquid out of the window. To be exact, the entire hot liquid seemed to have poured all over a pedestrian who was just feeling the stinging pain of Major Monogram's horse soup.

"Agh! Bloody 'ell! This frickin' stings like a burnt sidewalk!" The pedestrian yelled in pain of the searing liquid.

As Monty put up his now-empty thermos, he looked right to Vanessa and smiled once again.

"Tasted like a stale horse's butt anyway." Monty nodded to her as the waiter approached them with two tasty dessert trays.

"Okay, kind sir and lady, two deep-fried banana splits with ze nice chocolate drizzle and covered inside a nice chocolate gelato. On the house!" The waiter said with a nod as he set each desserts where the couple could see them. The waiter looked right at Perry once again, "Um, are you sure this little fella doesn't want anything, no?"

"Nah, he's fine. He already ate, so it's cool." Monty said to the waiter perhaps for the final time.

"Okay, kind sir. But if you change your mind, come let me know, oui?" said the French-speaking waiter.

"Won't be a problem." Monty nodded right back to the waiter, who now left their sight. He then turned his focus right on Vanessa, "So this is some tasty dessert- huh?"

Somehow, when Monty looked right at Vanessa, she was somehow eating at a faster pace. The way she was just destroying that deep-fried banana split in record time. It was like if her mouth became a swirling tornado and the whole city was the entire dessert itself. It was destroying everything that was standing in her way. Vanessa was doing the same thing to that helpless fried banana treat. Monty's eyes just popped like a bomb blowing up through the sky.

"Wow... you're really in a hungry mood, are you...?" Monty chuckled a bit before he can speak more, but was until Vanessa stepped in.

"You gonna eat that? Images of my half-naked dad I need to get rid of..." Vanessa said with her mouth full once again.

"Um, I was actually gonna have dessert, but..." Monty said feeling a little nervous about Vanessa's dessert-crazed behavior. Vanessa started to whimper like a puppy dog hoping to get a treat from the master. And from the looks of things, Monty had no choice but to give up. "I... guess you can have it."

Monty then slid his dessert over to Vanessa, who began to devour the entire dish just like the previous dish that she finished. Feeling a little bland, Monty looked right to his pasta dish, knowing that it was moments of turning cold.

"Um, Vanessa... are you sure you don't wanna finish your cacciato-" Monty responded before she cut him off.

"Take it to go. Images are still getting to me." Vanessa said in a bit of an hurry as she kept on devouring what was actually the dessert that Monogram wanted to have. It was almost if she was on some sort of special sugar rush.

"Ooooo-kay..." Monty said as he turned the other cheek, especially when he turned right to Perry. "Note to self, Perry: Never invite Vanessa to dessert."

Hearing this, Perry chattered in response, feeling the same way Monty was feeling. I guess the way that Vanessa was looking at Dr. Doof with nothing but a bathrobe, boxers and slippers nearly broke her from the inside. Maybe dessert was a way to shed off those images once and for all. Monty spent the rest of the dinner just dessert-less.

* * *

**There is no way that Vanessa can be dessert crazed. Is there? Oh, well... we'll never know the answer to that, will we?**

**More Doofenshmirtz in the next chapter after you read and review. Catch ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"My One And Only Love"**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Among a Valentine's Day night, Monty Monogram has decided to treat Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to a nice unforgettable date she'll always remember. But with so much unpredictable occurrences happening in the middle of their time together alongside Perry as chaperone and Dr. Doofenshmirtz wandering downtown, will they make it through the night in one piece?**

**Pairing: Monty Monogram x Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own Phineas and Ferb whatsoever, nor do I own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or it's characters. Just a little heads up I thought I give ya. I'm gonna do my best to make them in-character, so be respective. I appreciate it! ^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Thinking that he saw Vanessa in the flesh very far away, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, still in his bathrobe and slippers, began to chase after her as the same time that the zoo worker was trying to chase right after him.

"Stop, dude! I order you to stop this moment!" The zookeeper shouted. But Doofenshmirtz didn't want to listen. He just kept on running.

"I'm coming, Vanessa! Don't worry!" Doof shouted foolishly as he began pacing and pacing just an ounce.

However, what Doof didn't see coming was perhaps a roadblock. And it was in the form of a man dressed in a koala suit, who was busy rolling a cotton candy cart and talking in a Foghorn Leghorn accent.

"Cotton Candy, I say! Get your cotton candy! 50% off!" The huge koala said as Doofenshmirtz was busy looking at the angry zoo worker that was chasing right after him, therefore losing his focus trying to chase Vanessa. However, what Doff didn't know that he was about to collide with the cotton candy cart!

"Ha! You can't chase me with such skinny knees like thaaaAAAAAAT!" Doof yelled as he turned around and collided the cart with his ribs.

The result was this: Doofenshmirtz's body was now sent rolling. The man in the koala suit saw his cart and a now screaming Doofenshmirtz roll away to a hill in an instant.

"My cart, I say! That guy's stealing my cart!" The koala exclaimed to the zoo dude, informing him that the cart was stolen.

"No kidding! That bro ain't even supposed to be here! Let's get him!" The zookeeper said angrily as he and the guy in the koala suit now started to chase after Doofenshmirtz.**  
**

Trying to clear off the cobwebs of the cotton candy, Doofenshmirtz finally noticed that he was now being rolled to the alligator and crocodile area. For an evil genius, Doofenshmirtz would likely to have screamed to the point that he would likely lose his boxers in the process, but at least it was a quicker way to get to Vanessa.

"Well, this is easier than I expected..." Doofenshmirtz sighed as he was rolling right down the slanted zoo hill, "Here I come, Vanessaaaaaaaaa!"

With his foolish yell, Doofenshmirtz now rolled right inside the crocodile/alligator cave. The kids all turned around and screamed to the point that the cart was gonna run over them. Luckily, the rest of the kids who were looking at the alligators were all smart to hide right behind their mothers as the cotton candy cart rolled right past them.

"Ohhhhhhh, maaaaaaaaan!" Doofenshmirtz screamed a bit as the cart was now rocking side to side in chances that the evil genius was going to fall off. Luckily, he hung on with such good grippage. But unfortunately, this ride was about to be short than his search for Vanessa.

With slow motion playing from his point of view, Doofenshmirtz looked right to the side and saw what appeared to be Vanessa. And she was looking right at the baby crocodiles. Doofenshmirtz tried to call her name out, but unfortunately, he wouldn't see what was about to hit him.

"HEY, VANESS-AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Doofenshmirtz's scream indicated that he suddenly hit a bench, in which he was now sent flying from a good mile away...

...only to land somewhere in which he didn't want to be in right now: a crocodile hut.

As soon as Heinz finally shook himself off from that painful landing, he noticed that a crowd or perhaps a circle of hungry crocodiles was cornering him through a wall. The angry smirks on those crocodile's faces could not be contained. They were hungry for Doofenshmirtz's flesh and blood, and they really meant it well. Stuttering with such fear, Doofenshmirtz spoke very calmly to the crocodiles, who were approaching him slowly.

"So... ehhhhhhh, y-y-you must be hungry... I'm certain that you don't want none of me. I'm actually a bit hard on the bones, so I'm really hard to chew with those jaws of yours..." Doof nervously laughed at the rest of the crocodiles, who were still approaching him with their mouths watered. "See, I'll show you a demonstration! Watch!"

Just trying to bide time, Doofenshmirtz started to gnaw right at his forearm harshly, hoping that he would persuade the crocs to spare him.

But it proved to be a failure. The hungry crocodiles had an appetite and Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz was on the menu for today. Seeing that there was no way to talk to the crocodiles with compassion, Doofenshmirtz finally gave up.

"Aggggh, what's the point...?" Doofenshmirtz sighed with defeat as with one last moment to spare, he looked right up to the sky, closed his eyes, and just wished for this moment to be over already. "Okay, I give up! Just get it over with it crocodiles, and make it quick and painless!"

It was the end of the line for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Right now, his life was now flashing before him at a fast forward angle. The moments that he shared.

From his daughter's birth.

To throwing his daughter's embarrassing birthday parties.

To the first time he and Perry The Platypus met.

And the moments where Perry would always foil Dr. Doof's plans in failure of taking over the Tri-State area.

And now it had finally come down to this. The moment where the crocodiles were gonna make a shisk kabob out of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's insides. They would be successful...

...

...

...if it hadn't been for the zoo dude who finally showed up in time and displaying some kind of cattle prod. He jumped in front of the circle and threatened to use the weapon on the crocodiles, should they even think twice of having to eat a defenseless evil doctor.

"Okay. Back croc dudes! This meal is totally out of order! I'm telling ya, bras, back off!" The zoo dude angrily said to the crocodiles. And before Doofenshmirtz finally knew it, the crocodiles began to back off in whimper and defeat.

After the entire hut was cleared, Doofenshmirtz spoke right to the hero of the scene.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Zookeeper. You would'nt believe the trouble that I've been-AAAAAAAAAH!" Doofenshmirtz shouted in pain as he was cut off by the zookeeper giving him a minor wedgie with one hand! Painfully and cautiously, Doofenshmirtz spoke right at him with a cringing expression, "That really hurts! I'm fragile when it comes to pain like this, you know!"

"Truthfully, I don't care, dude. You shouldn't be in the zoo without a ticket anyway, nor should you dress like a bathrobe-wearing weirdo. The kids were so frightened by the sight of you, even monkeys had to dig their own head in dirt when they saw you, brah!" The zoo keeper exclaimed angrily right at Doofenshmirtz, "So just because I'm saving you, that doesn't mean you're getting off very easy."

Slowly and yet surely, both the zoo dude and Dr. Doofenshmirtz got out of the crocodile hut, but the evil genius was now in custody. He tried to get out, but the zookeeper had such a strong grip despite the skinny build.

"Can we talk this over? I'll let you be part of my soon-to-be-takeover of the Tri-State Area! I'll even through free muffins for the offer? What do you say?" Doof pleaded to the zookeeper, who wasn't even looking right at him.

"I rather have a monkey fly outta my butt." The zoo dude responded back to him as they began to walk right the zoo's main center so that Doof would be held for the time being. Doofenshmirtz now thought of another idea.

"Okay, how about you still become part of my takeover and I'll give you a nice free surfboard! Sounds good, huh?" Doof smiled a bit narrowly.

"Your words isn't gonna work on me, brah. You still broke the park rules, dude." Zoo dude said to him again.

"Darn, I thought the surfboard trick would've work! Maybe I might have guessed it by his accent..." Doof sighed angrily and guiltily as they both entered the public zoo's main office building.

* * *

**Look, if anyone of you are still asking, the young zookeeper in this story has a surfer dude accent. Just giving you a heads up, people. Until then, next chapter will come soon. Read and review, everyone.**


End file.
